Confection Confessions
by Lex Complex
Summary: Chocolate is an essential part of the Valentine tradition. (Drabble collection)


**Each of these drabbles is exactly 100 words long, or so MS Word tells me.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Kazuya Miyuki and Eijun Sawamura -<strong>

* * *

><p>A few distracted seconds and suddenly Eijun's pulled into the bed, sandwiched between the mattress and one Miyuki Kazuya looming over him. The world's least likeable catcher smiles—Eijun swears having a smile like that is a sin—and plants a piece of chocolate between his teeth. He leans down to press their foreheads together and Miyuki's now too close for comfort, his breath hot on Eijun's face, his hair tickling Eijun's skin.<p>

"If you want the chocolate, take it."

"But it's in your mouth."

"Exactly."

If it hasn't been said before, well, let it be known Eijun hates Miyuki.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chris Takigawa and Eijun Sawamura -<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris had expected it—dreaded it, actually—but the scenario had seemed less embarrassing in his head.<p>

A crowd of students had already gathered around them, exchanging furtive glances and whispered comments. If Chris wanted to go home today with some part of his dignity intact, Sawamura needed to get it over with. Now.

"Chris-senpai, please accept this!" Sawamura said, shoving the gift-wrapped box into Chris' hands.

Chris tentatively accepted it and bent down till his lips were aligned with Sawamura's ears. "Yours is in your locker. Learn to be subtle next time."

The pitcher turned fifty shades of red.

* * *

><p><strong>- Kazuya Miyuki and Chris Takigawa -<strong>

* * *

><p>Miyuki catches himself holding his breath, waiting for Chris to say something, anything. All he gets is a "Thank you," curt and plaintive, and Miyuki laughs inwardly at how foolish he is. What was he expecting from one piece of chocolate anyway?<p>

There's a year's worth of lost time between them and so much that needs to be said, but Miyuki settles for "You're welcome" because he isn't selfish enough to expect Chris to carry the burden of his feelings. If keeping quiet means Chris can graduate without any regrets, then Miyuki's prepared to be remembered as just another teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tetsuya Yuki and Jun Isashiki -<strong>

* * *

><p>It happens every year: Tetsu gets more chocolate than he knows what to do with and Jun has to risk cavities helping him eat them all. "It would be rude not to," Tetsu reasons, as if Jun needs an excuse to do this. He doesn't. He may whine and cuss and "bitch about it," as Jun puts it, but he'll always have Tetsu's back.<p>

"Think you can make room for one more piece?"

"You're killing me, Tetsu. Who's it from this time?"

"Me."

A rare smile can be seen on the captain's face as he watches Jun's eyes grow wide.

* * *

><p><strong>- Eijun Sawamura and Haruno Yoshikawa -<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruno had stumbled upon him. Literally. She tripped and crashed right into Eijun's arms, and for a brief moment that felt like an eternity to her, she stayed there, pressed against his chest and listening to the soft beating of his heart.<p>

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry!"

"No, it's my fault. But good timing, I was looking for you. Here."

A small piece of chocolate found its way into her palm, accompanied by a "Thanks for the hard work" from a very bashful Eijun. Haruno tried really hard _not_ to cry and hug him, but she failed.

* * *

><p><strong>- Satoru Furuya and Kazuya Miyuki -<strong>

* * *

><p>Satoru had tried to be subtle, going as far as asking Kuramochi for help, which in hindsight was a terrible idea. The package <em>did<em> make it to Miyuki's room in one piece, but Kuramochi had blabbed Satoru's plan to the entire team before Miyuki himself had become aware of it.

"You should see your face, Monster Rookie," Miyuki teased, arms slung across Satoru's shoulders in a lazy hug. "Redder than a Valentine card."

Miyuki chuckled in his ear—right in his damn ear—and Satoru grudgingly picked up on the sultry undertone. He was going to have weird dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>- Youichi Kuramochi and Ryosuke Kominato -<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a casual exchange, one that couldn't be misinterpreted even if you tried. Youichi had walked up to Ryosuke and offered him the candy bar like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Ryosuke had been quick to take out a similar item from his pocket and handed it to the shortstop. Youichi walked back to the trio of freshmen with a confident strut in his step, snickering at the way Haruichi eyed his brother, like he didn't even know the person.<p>

"_That_ is how you give someone chocolate on Valentine's Day," Youichi announced, grinning cheekily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll add more later. Need to write an update for Bats and Balls first. Or at least attempt to. I am not inspired lately. :(<strong>


End file.
